Code: Lyoko Power Rangers
by Kazetora
Summary: Yes, you read the title right, its power rangers with the Lyoko characters. Crazy idea, but I'm giving it a shot! Anyways, will contain light shounen-ai in later chapters, don't like, don't have to read. Also, if you have any monster designs, please!


Blame one too many cups of soda, a possible devouring of cold pizza, or even total insanity, but I'm actually going to give it a shot

Blame one too many cups of soda, a possible devouring of cold pizza, or even total insanity, but I'm actually going to give it a shot. Please note that there will be some shounen-ai in later chapters, so don't like, don't read. Anyways, here we go.

A young woman with bright pink hair shook in her bright pink boots as she stared at the complex before her. Smoothing her heart-shaped hair-do, and pulling her hot pink back-pack against her shoulders, Aelita Hopper nodded to herself firmly and took her first solid steps into her sophomore year at Cadic High School. Suddenly she felt a massive weight on her shoulders and her eyes immediately began to clench. "Would you please stop leaning on me like that, Odd? I'm a bit overwhelmed as it is with the first day of school."

Standing beside her, arm draped over her shoulders in a familiar way, was Odd Della Rabbia, one of her best friends from elementary school. A long-sleeved violet shirt hidden underneath a short-sleeved dark purple belly-shirt, with a pair of bright purple shorts that stopped at his knees made up his attire as he looked over Aelita's familiar white pants and short-sleeved hot pink t-shirt. Finally he said with his mass of blonde hair with a purple spot tangled as always, "A fine how do you do to you to, Pink. And sure," he finished as he rather exuberantly before letting his arms slide off and giving an over-the-top bow as he stepped away.

"I thought I heard the tell-tale sounds of the school year starting up," spoke up a mature voice from nearby and closing in on them was none other than Yumi Ishiyama. A big sister to the two of them, she was a junior and gave a few calm stretches to loosen herself up for the day. A grey sleeveless shirt with red trimming and lines over the shoulder & waist, and a bright red pair of sweat pants were her choice of clothing for today as she double-checked her shoes to make sure they were snug on her feet. Track star for two years in a row, it was clear she intended to do so again as she pulled her shoulder-length black locks into a ponytail, her pale skin catching the sun nicely.

"Hi Yumi," spoke up Odd before looking behind her and grinning from ear to ear, "Looks like you're boyfriend is coming this way." By boyfriend, it was clear to all of them who he meant, no matter Yumi's insistence that she and William Dunbar were just friends. Standing behind her, still clad in the denim blue jeans, black t-shirt, and blue blazer that was customary for his old school, was William Dunbar, trying to straighten out the dark mass of hair on his head as his skin caught the light just as Yumi's seemed to.

"Hey Yumi, William, either of you two seen Ulrich?" Aelita asked with curious pink eyes as she scanned the faces of all the classes for their fifth friend.

Ulrich Stern however was already being subjected to his daily torture of Elisabeth Delmaz, the principal's daughter, trying to seduce him in some way, shape, or form. An almost smarting yellow hood-shirt was a rather poor attempt to hide his face from her, he knew, as was the baggy black pants he'd chosen to wear today. If one didn't know the brown-haired young man better, they'd mistake him for some "Gansta" rapper. Finally he sighed and spoke up, "Leave me alone, I'm trying to find my real friends, not my fake ones." He knew that was insulting, and rather cold, even for him, but it was his only choice if he wanted to get away from her. Seconds later he was once more among his four long-time friends and the quartet was once more a quintet.

From the second floor window, the group was unaware of being observed. A tall man with a dark beard, graying hair on top, purely dark glasses, and a lab coat observed with a small smile the people he knew were the ones meant for this. The ones he had planned this for, and sighing to the chair he knew so well it almost seemed to have a groove just for him, he said, "Old friend, today is our last ride together." Looking over his shoulder he spoke to someone masked in the shadows and said, "You know what must be done today, and no later than today, or things will end for all of us, and not just me."

Ulrich and Odd sat together as always in Mrs. Hertz science glass and just nodded to themselves, pretending to listen to her usual first day of the year drivel about striving for excellence. Suddenly however she brought them out of their daze by saying, "I would like you all to welcome our new student, who apparently left his own school for the elite to join us here at good old Cadic High. Please do your best to make him feel at home…and don't you dare try and bring a sofa here, Nicholas," she shot her almost laser-like gaze at Sissy's lesser intelligent friend who loved such obvious pranks as making someplace really feel like home.

Finally in stepped a young man, a dark grey jacket, buttoned up to the top of his throat, grey pants and grey shoes his attire, and nodding calmly he said, "My name is Jeremy Belpois, I'm happy to be here, and hope we can all get along." Tidy blonde hair was kept brushed into a way of framing his head as he straightened out his thick "Einstein" glasses.

Suddenly he took a spot behind Ulrich and Odd, right next to Aelita, and just as the two were thinking he was planning something, it hit them…everywhere else was taken. Suddenly Odd turned around, chest to the back of his chair, his legs over the sides and grinning he spoke up, "Nice to meet ya' Einstein, the name's Odd. That's Aelita, and this our resident rap-master Ulrich."

"I'm going to kill you for that comment," grumbled Ulrich, half-heartedly as he turned over his shoulder, his hood already down on his shoulders as his hair spiked forward. Suddenly however a rapid flaring of sirens was heard, and all Ulrich could say was, "Should've known the monster alert system would go off soon." Jeremy didn't seem shocked at all, but actually somehow…reflecting, yet that didn't remain for moments later they were being ushered into the underground bunker where the city often waited out the battles between their city's publicly proclaimed defender of justice, the Data Ranger, and whatever monster the mysterious forces of evil sent at him.

Suddenly everything went quiet and the voice over the speakers called, "Everyone, we are pleased to tell you that the Data Ranger's foe has been vanquished, however…" and a silence fell over the expansive chamber of grey as all of the civilians waited to hear, "our dear Data Ranger…has vanished, from this world, forever." Just as the teacher's were about to take roll, something confused Mrs. Hertz…just why did her computer based roster say Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy weren't in her class when she knew better. However taking a glance at Nicholas, she lost all connection with that thought, as did Yumi and William's teacher at the sight of one of his students breaking away from the group.

"Jeremy! Where in the world are you taking us," spoke up Odd loudly as they were led through a dark corridor which seemed to lead only further into the dark corridor. Finally however the five friends and Jeremy found themselves in a large chamber. The walls themselves seemed made of circuitry except for five shoots, and one large double door. A large table with suit-case-like apparatus in a pentagram shaped, a five monitor computer with several hard drive bodies set up, and a massive chair with a helmet were the only things visible clearly the room. Turning to the chair, Odd noticed something…it was almost like a ghost sat there, and yet a moment later it was gone.

"That was Franz Hopper," Jeremy spoke up calmly, earning a stare from everyone, especially Aelita before he said, "The Data Ranger used up the last of his energy for this fight…and to make these for you five," he stated pointing to the cases on the table.

"Wait, wait…Franz Hopper, my dad, was the Data Ranger," began Aelita incredulously, only to earn the singularly syllabic answer of yes. Her entire body seemed to tremble as she tried to deny this and prove her father's not being him, yet no matter what she tried, no matter the angle, this fit almost so much that a glove wouldn't do better. "What are those then," she asked, clearly trying to wrap her head around what was happening. Odd knew just what this meant to her. They'd said the Data Ranger was…gone, last the five had heard from the speakers, and with Aelita's mother gone…no one was left in the world for her: No one at all.

Jeremy nodded and turning to the case, he said, "These are what will make you five, into the only people capable of stopping The Twins evil plans. These are what will make you…the Lyoko Power Rangers," he calmly stated, using the word Aelita instantly recognized as her father's supposed life's work. Calmly he journeyed to the computer and on the screen appeared two young women that only William seemed to recognize, and he immediately seemed uncomfortable. "Xatalia, the older of the two, she is the mastermind behind their schemes, and if not for her lack of power herself, she'd be doing everything solo," Jeremy explained whilst pointing to the monitor on his right which displayed a woman about William's age wearing a long black dress, silver hair gleaming in one long braid as she stared dully with red eyes. Finally Jeremy gestured to the other which portrayed a smaller woman wearing a bright white dress, her own silver hair in two massive pig tails as she stared with wide scarlet eyes, and calmly he stated, "This is Natalia, the younger sister who, while clearly a tad clueless, actually has more power than her sister. I also believe she's supposed to be obsessed with William here."

"Don't remind me," screamed William aloud as he shook his head to clear out the clearly unpleasant memories of this girl who must have done something. Finally he asked, "So, just…why us," he asked, trying to drag the subject off of the twins.

"Not even I now…all I know is Doctor Hopper told me that you are the ones for the job. All I am is a poorly pained intern who programmed each of your morphers to respond properly." Finally Yumi opened the one with her name on it and pulled out…a bright red jacket with a bright white one on the back. "I also took a few months of sewing classes," Jeremy explained before seeing a massive warning signal flare on the screen. Everyone had only just pulled on the jackets and pulled out a wrist-watch and token when Jeremy said, "Looks like you'll be field testing these things guys. Transport System initialize, Transfer Rangers, Scan System Rangers! Warp sequences begin," he cried as he rapidly smashed keys.

If one every felt the sensation they were feeling, as though every part of them was everywhere yet in one place specifically at the same time, then they must be crazy for suddenly everyone found themselves transported right into the broken remains of what had happened in the Data Ranger's battle. Shaking a good deal to regain their bearings, several creatures leapt out of nowhere. Clad in an almost fluid silver body-suit, they all had a right arm fitted like a laser with a left arm wielding a sword, their heads looking almost like brown plastic bags with the way they sagged in the back while still seeming to hold a boomerang like shape, the point towards them. It didn't take long for the newly dubbed rangers to find themselves ducking and dodging for safety. Only Yumi had any serious martial arts training, other than Ulrich who only knew a bit of karate.

It seemed with every attack that missed that their enemies were getting close when suddenly…Odd pulled the watch-shaped device on. Oval with the short ends facing towards and away from his fist, he let one punch fly and watched the creature back-away, doubled over.

Following his example, they did something which none knew would soon become second nature…they split up and took their own several baddies. Ulrich smiled as he found a pair of rusty pipes and taking them in his hands, he knelt and swept under two of his foes, grinning as they fell flat on their faces. Raising himself up again, Ulrich let the poles slide so that the long end faced away from the end of his hand with his thumb and thrusting his arms back-wards he heard a good couple of groans as the creatures which had tried to sneak up on him were caught in one place that was never good to be hit.

Odd's enemies were forming a side-by-side line as they shot at him, all trying to catch him, yet no matter where they placed their guns, he always dodged! Finally Odd smiled and reaching over to a miraculously still upright garbage can he tugged a lid and smirked as the shots his enemies had fired at him now found themselves returned like lasers off a mirror. "I'd kiss you if I didn't know where what you'd covered," Odd complimented the disc before him with a smile.

Aelita and William stood back-to-back before nodding calmly to each other. Reaching behind himself William let his elbows lock against Aelita's and hefting himself forward he began to spiral! A dance move the two had been practicing for Odd's quickly disregarded music video, it turned surprisingly effective against these foes who had so encircled them earlier and setting Aelita down the two gave a high five.

Yumi smirked to herself as she let her fists do the talking against her own beasties, and honestly wondered just why they'd been running from them earlier. They were almost too weak now, yet just as she and her comrades though victory was within their grasp, everything changed.

The beings parted and now walking towards them was something new. Two legs with an almost over-lengthened trunk, the trunk of which bore four massive drill-like arms and its head seemed buried under a flattened disc as it roared, something to the effect of that they were its. All of them immediately tried to use the tactics their foes had used before, using their superior numbers, yet no matter what moves they did, no matter how many thrusts Ulrich made, or punches Yumi threw, it just flung them all away only to rush at them. Things looked almost hopelessly grim until Jeremy spoke through the watches, "Everyone, insert the coins and call the phrase, "Go Lyoko Go!""

Aelita knew who had come up with that, remembering her father's lack of ability to name anything, and with that, she nodded and turning her back to her foes, she turned around and slapping the coin down into depression made just for it, she screamed, "Go Lyoko go!" Suddenly three rings engulfed her body, one at her shoulders, one at her waist, and the other at her feet. Slowly the bottom rose, her pink boots turning into tight-fitting, yet clearly sturdy boots of a white with pink toe-tips. A pair of tights of pink took the place of her pants as the shoulder ring descended; forming over her body into a bright pink dress, tightly capturing her form, upon her right breast was the mark of five! "Pink Lyoko Ranger," she screamed proudly as she struck a pose, a helmet with a heart-shaped black visor forming over her face in flying almost pixel-like plates with the number five emblazed upon both ears.

Odd nodded and turning his back, his purple jacket catching the light nicely he screamed, "Go Lyoko Go!" Three rings did the same for him as Aelita and the bottom ring rose to reveal white boots with purple toe-tips. His spandex was a bright purple as his upper ring descended revealing a bright purple suit with a number four over the right side of his chest. "Purple Lyoko Ranger," Odd howled as a violet helm with a visor almost in the shape of an animal's mouth formed over his head.

Ulrich smirked and turning his back to off his yellow jacket, he called, "Go Lyoko Go!" His own suit was the exact same as Odd's, except the color of yellow in place of purple, and over the right side of his chest was a blaring number three, "Yellow Lyoko Ranger," he stated coolly as a helmet of yellow with a pitch black V-shaped Visor, the number three on the ears.

William calmly nodded and turning his blue jacket to their enemies, he yelled, "Go Lyoko Go!" The same three rings the others had experienced appeared and in a moment, he was, "Blue Lyoko Ranger," he yelled as the two on his chest and the ears plates on his helm gleamed. He actually seemed ready to glare through the trapezoid shaped visor.

Finally Yumi nodded and spinning around to face her enemies, he exclaimed, "Go Lyoko Go!" Finally the three rings erupted out of nowhere, yet these weren't like the others as they glowed somehow like flame as her boots took on the whiteness with red toe-tips, a pair of spandex tights holding her hips, a top of raw red with a shining black one over her right breast forming as her gloves took on a white with red knuckles, unlike the others with pure white. Unlike Aelita, hers wasn't a dress, yet she liked it that way and called, "Red Lyoko Ranger," her visor in the shape of a crescent moon.

Finally the team called loudly, "Lyoko power rangers!" With their loud screaming out the way, the five warriors leapt into battle once more against the beast. The first strike made was made by Odd as he practically ran on all fours before finally leaping up, shoulder out and taking the thing almost full on the chest. Ulrich made his move against it next as he leapt into the air and once more off of William's shoulders, bringing his heel firmly onto the beast's head, if one could call it that. William finally rushed forward and found himself grappling with the beast, two of its arms pitted against each of his own two, yet not even that kept it from losing as William practically flipped the thing as he bent backwards. Aelita nodded to herself and running towards Odd she found herself soon leaping off of his hands into the air and diving down, toes towards the ground as she almost busted the thing's ribs. It only had a moment to get up and by then the creature found itself on one knee, gasping for air after a rather rapid strike from Yumi's rapid fire punches. "Alright guys, listen! Call into your morphers and say, "Weapons Materialize," and then just let the suit programs take care of the rest."

Finally the five did just as commanded and within Aelita's hand was a what looked like a shield, her heart emblazoned on it. In Odd's hand was now a single rife weapon, while Ulrich carried dual blades. William smiled as he hefted a massive Buster Blade, and in Yumi's hands were chakrams large enough to slice through at tree. "Weapons combine," she called, and with that the group set about bringing their powers together. Odd tossed his rifle over and smiled as it seemed to make a "lock and load" sound. Ulrich's blades merged next as they seemed to join, hilts towards each other and forming an almost bow-like shape at the back of the weapon. Aelita's weapon was next as it merged in front of the handle, as though to protect from some sort of recoil as William's weapon soon came to rest on top of the rifle, almost like a massive arrow ready to fire. Yumi's chakrams were last and bound to Ulrich's swords like gears ready to send something flying as soon as something got caught in their spin. Taking it by the grip, Yumi almost felt ready to topple over until she felt her friend's hands on her shoulders to steady her. Bringing the weapon to bare, the group called together, "Lyoko Blaster!"

William's blade immediately pushed forward and just as they thought it would go flying, it stopped and a light erupted from it instead. Steadying themselves was a good idea as the recoil shook them almost to their very cores, yet they watched as the stream of light ripped through the beast and turning away from it together, they felt heat beyond everything as it erupted into flames. Nodding to each other, the group knew one thing…if the twins other threats were this weak, they'd have nothing to worry about.

Xatalia screamed aloud as she stormed about her and her sister's room, unaware of her sister tagging behind, happily doing something with her sister's hair, "How could I let you convince me to send that weakling Krab monster after them," she screamed. "Especially when they took the Kankrelats out like that, that Krab didn't stand a chance! Next time, we're sending in a real monster, not one of those weaklings!" Turning around she saw something which made her face burn hotter than any frustration with the rangers…her sister had braided fruits along where her hair ended and made a trail at least twice as long as any of her hairs.

"I'm happy my dear Willie is a ranger now…that means that I get to spend more time seeing him," she called happily, squealing, only to watch her sister slap herself in the face. However that didn't stop her as she began to fantasize about her dear blue ranger.

I have no idea whether I'm going to make William give into her, or not, or whether I intend to have Ulrich or William be the focus of Yumi's affections. Anyways, if you liked it, tell me so, if not…then please tell me so, however at least make a valid critic as far as not to continue other than that it doesn't make sense…because I already know that it doesn't…sigh.


End file.
